A Brothers Life
by Jos90
Summary: Raphael deals a near fatal blow to Michelangelo, leaving him critically injured, but when Raph runs away from his fears, he finds trouble top side and needs help. Will his remaining brothers save him? Or is Raphael left alone to face a deadly gruesome end. No tcest. Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Enjoy!
1. Anger that Consumes You

Author's notes: Sorry this is a P.O.V., I feel like stories told in this perspective are open to more detail. I apologize if you don't like First Person view. Thanks for your interest in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

~~~Story Start~~~

Pain streaking through my body as I stumbled down the alley, leaning against my right arm, feeling a cold-wet brick building, while my left hand slipped under my bandana to rub my eyes, removing my hand I could feel a slightly warm liquid… it had to be blood. My vision was blurring and I was feeling dizzy… I knew I was going to lose consciousness soon… I desperately needed to get underground.

I moved away from the building that helped support me, as I quickly fell to my knees and crawled towards the center of the alley, feeling for a manhole cover. My eyes betrayed me and my vision, making me utterly blind. My mind started to race, all I could think about were the events earlier in the day…

_-Flash Back Start-_

_"Mikey, you promised me for the last slice of pizza, that you'd spar with me after dinner." I growled at him as I watched him making his way over to the couch._

_Mikey froze in his steps and turned back towards me. "Like __**you**__ could win against the Battle Nexus Champion!" he sneered, shrugging his shoulders._

_Yet again, Mikey rubbing it in my face. I knew I could beat him, with both hands tied around my back. _

_Without hesitating I charged Mikey and somersaulted forwards, kicking him square in the plastron as he back flipped, landing on his feet but instantly placed one knee on the ground and one hand where I kicked him moments before. He squint an eye as the other gazed at me mixed with discomfort and shock. He then started to coughed and wheezed heavily._

_"You aren't fooling me this time, you always play that trick." I said, getting ready to strike again._

_I charged again, just about to strike Mikey, still in a submissive position, he bent forward and started coughing as I saw a flash of red hit the floor. Stunned, I stopped instantly, not exactly sure what happened. Staring at the blood on the ground I never noticed Mikey starting to collapse. He fell forward, faster than I could catch him. He hit with a loud 'thud', his plastron lying against the lair's cold floor. "MIKEY!"_

_-Flash Back End-_

I stopped crawling, closed my eyes, and slowed my breathing in attempt to hone my other senses. Abandoning my sigh I focused on sounds, touch, and smells. I could hear cars honking in the distance, I could feel the wet asphalt under my hands and knees, I could smell the familiar stench that I've known my whole life, the sewers.

I crawled to the manhole and lifted the lid, making it down the ladder a few steps as I replaced the cover in hope I wouldn't be followed. I started my descent, but I lost my footing and slipped off the metal ladder. I fell backwards, falling hard on my shell. Pain flew through my body as I gave into the darkness, not able to fight it off anymore.

_-Flash Back Start-_

_I turned Mikey on his shell, placing his head on my lap as I kept repeating his name but I didn't get any response. I started to panic, my eyes wide with fear and mixed emotions. I was scared of the worst, the only thing racing through my mind was that I killed my innocent little brother._

_"Mikey… what have I done?" I whispered to myself, glancing down at the orange masked turtle, his eyes shut. I couldn't feel him breathing. I checked his pulse but I couldn't keep a steady hand. My nerves and adrenalin were getting the better of me._

_I lost my temper, I went too far, I hurt my little brother… again. He trusted me, he believed in me and all I ever do is hurt him. Why do I keep hurting people? I leaned Mikey's motionless body back against the floor._

_I ran over and grabbed my sais from the nearby practice dummy and ran out of the lair, eyes squeezed shut as tears escaped, flowing steadily down my cheeks. "Mikey?!" I could hear as Donnie and Leo ran into the room becoming aware that their little brother laid crumpled on the floor. The noises soon faded as I ran further down the sewer's tunnels. Not caring where I ended up._

To Be Continued…


	2. Leo's Mission

_R-_

The only thing I could feel was a streak of pain running from my head to my toes as I slowly regained consciousness.

_Ri-_

As I opened my eyes, my vision was starting to come back. Laying on my shell all I could see was the roof of the sewer.

Rin-

I managed to lift myself into a sitting position and moved closer to the sewer's wall , as I leaned my shell against it. Breathing heavily from my achievement, but at least it's more comfortable than lying down flat.

_Ring_

My eyes widened, realizing my shell cell was ringing. I knew it was my brothers.

_Ring Ring_

Should I answer? Should I ask them for help? So many things, running through my mind… I wanted to answer…but how could I face my brothers after what I did to Mikey…

_Ringgg Ringgg_

Squeezing my eyes shut and gritting my teeth as I continued to let the phone ring. Eventually it stopped. Opening my eyes again and looking down at the silent device and whispered. "I'm sorry." Even though they couldn't hear me… I turned the shell cell off so it couldn't be tracked.

-Back at the lair-

"He didn't answer." Donnie said with a frown upon his face.

"Then we go get him." Leo said with a stern voice, not even hesitating.

Donnie looked at the shell cell and turned towards the lab to retrieve his laptop.

"Give me a second to track his cell." Donnie started typing away on his keyboard. Leo made his way to the dojo, finding his katana's on the weapons rack and sheathed them. He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes, thinking to himself. What made his family fall apart so fast..? He walked out of the dojo as his eyes met Donnie, he was staring at his computer, the screen just inches from his forehead.

"Is there something the matter Donnie?" Leo walked to his purple banded brother and peered over his shoulder to get a look at the screen.

Donnie turned his head around to look at Leo, "His cell isn't displaying a signal, it must've been turned off. But I managed to track its last known location."

"Let's go then." Leo started walking towards the lair's exit. Sensing Donnie wasn't following him, he turned around. "Donnie?"

"I have to stay here Leo, I'll relay the location to your shell cell and let you know if there's a signal." Donnie peered from Leo and turned to the infirmary. Leo would find Raph as Donnie watched over Mikey.

Leo understood and focused his mind on the mission. He needed to repair his family. He hated seeing them in such a state.

Donnie heard the doors close as the lair fell silent. He turned his attention to his patient. Eyes settled on Mikey who lay, unconscious on the infirmary bed… a tube sticking from his mouth, helping him breathe.

He knew Leo could find Raph…

-Sorry for the short chapter, just got off work and needed to update this-

I'll try to add another chapter tomorrow (28th) Hope you guys like it so far. See ya next chapter! =D


End file.
